


Marshmallow

by writersstudy



Series: poly!a.c.e [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, Kinda bad boyfriends, Lowkey bullying, M/M, Polyamorous A.C.E, Polyamory, Sub!Jun, Submissive Character, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy
Summary: Junhee just wants to be himself.





	Marshmallow

Inspired by the first gif in [this set](https://hamtarowow.tumblr.com/post/172152294773/juns-marshmallow-punishment)  
\-----  
It was supposed to stay a secret. No one was supposed to know that he was like that. Junhee was so angry with himself for slipping up that he had gone to bed the second he and Sehyoon had gotten home. He was trying to avoid the older man. The last thing he needed was Sehyoon asking questions.

“Jun-ah? Are you awake?” Sehyoon said from the doorway. Junhee grunted. He could practically hear the elder bite his lip nervously.

“Are you mad at me?” Junhee sighed.

“No,” he said quietly, “I’m mad at myself.”

“Oh,” Sehyoon said, “Donghunnie just texted. He’s on his way home with chicken and the kids.” Junhee grunted again.

“I’m not hungry,” he said.

“You need to eat,” Sehyoon replied.

“I just said I’m not hungry,” Junhee said again. Sehyoon sighed.

“I don’t want to have to treat you like a child, Jun-ah,” he said.

“Then don’t,” the leader said sharply.

“Fine,” Sehyoon said, “but if I find out that you’re eating later just to avoid us then you’re sleeping with Donghunnie and you know what that’ll mean for you.” Junhee could already feel the crushing weight of Donghun’s arms on his chest. He loved his boyfriends, all of them, and he loved cuddling, but it was just too much with the eldest.

“I’ll let you know when they get home,” Sehyoon said finally before leaving the room.

The truth was that Junhee was just scared. He was scared about how his boyfriends would react if they would out that he was into things like that. Byeongkwan in particular had strong opinions on what made someone masculine - and therefore a worthy partner for him - and Junhee definitely didn’t fit.

“Hyung, come eat,” Yuchan said as he bounced into the room, discarding his jacket and shoes near his bed. Junhee groaned and sat up.

“I’ll be there in a minute, Channie,” he said, trying to make himself seem alive. He got up and trudged out to the kitchen, joining the others at the table.

“How was the broadcast?” Donghun was asking Sehyoon.

“Good,” the dancer replied, “but I almost accidentally choked Junhee-yah with marshmallows.” The eldest member snorted as he finished laying the plates on the table. Junhee just rolled his eyes.

“I saw part of the video on my way to the studio,” Byeongkwan said as he sat down, “Jun hyung seemed way too comfortable putting that stuff in his mouth. It’s kinda gross, don’t you think?” No one seemed to notice the way that Junhee’s face fell and he grew quiet.

“Jun-ah, you only ate half of it,” Sehyoon said, gesturing to the chicken on the leader’s plate, “finish up then you can go back to bed, okay?” Junhee just grunted and pushed the chicken around the plate.

“‘M not hungry,” he mumbled. Sehyoon sighed.

“Fine,” he said, grumpy, “do whatever you want.” Junhee bit his lip and got up, clearing his plate and retreating to his and Yuchan’s shared room.

Great. Just great. Now Sehyoon was mad and Byeongkwan thought he was weird. Junhee felt like his skin was crawling. He just wanted to be himself with his boyfriends but he was scared of what Byeongkwan would say if he found out.

Junhee didn’t even realize that he was crying until Donghun came into the room.

“Chan’s heading back to - hey, are you okay?” The eldest rushed over to Junhee’s bed, hands fluttering as he tried to figure out what to do. Finally, he sat on the bed and hugged Junhee close as the younger hiccuped.

“Is this about what Byeongkwan said?” Donghun asked gently. Junhee hesitated before nodding.

“I don’t want him to make fun of me or-or-or,” he couldn’t even articulate the second thought. The idea of Byeongkwan not wanting him anymore was simply too painful to think about.

“Hey, hey, don’t think like that,” Donghun said, “none of us like hearing him say stuff like that. Sehyoon’s talking to him about it now.”

“He’s gonna be mad at me and tell me I’m being too sensitive,” Junhee mumbled.

“Jun-ah,” Donghun said slowly, “is Byeongkwan bullying you?”

“No!” Jun said immediately, “he just gives me...suggestions sometimes.”

“Do any of these suggestions have to do with you changing who you are as a person?” Junhee hesitated.

“I-I guess,” he admitted, “he tells me a lot that I should be less clingy and do more stuff on my own. It isn’t like he’s wrong though.” Donghun sighed.

“I’ll be right back,” he said, getting up from the bed and rearranging the blanket around Junhee’s shoulders. He left the room and returned a minute later with Byeongkwan and Sehyoon in tow.

“So I have to ask,” the eldest started once he had closed the door, “what exactly is it that you get out of treating Jun like shit?”

“What are you talking about?” Byeongkwan asked indignantly.

“You constantly criticize him for just being himself and you push your own toxic masculinity onto him,” Donghun pushed, “I shouldn’t walk in here for find him crying, much less about something one of his own boyfriends said to him.”

“That’s just constructive criticism,” the youngest protested.

“Is it constructive criticism if I tell you that no one wants to date someone that’s completely self-obsessed like you are?” Donghun spat out.

“Hun, that was mean,” Sehyoon cut in, “he’s allowed to have preferences.” He was about to say something else but Byeongkwan interrupted.

“If Jun-hyung had just bucked up and told us he was a fucking _sissy_ , then I would’ve known better and we wouldn’t be sitting here,” he said harshly and everything came to a screeching halt.

“Known better?” Junhee asked quietly, finally looking up from his lap. Byeongkwan’s mouth fell open but the leader didn’t let him speak.

“Get out,” he said, voice deathly still. No one had the balls to argue, not when he was clearly so angry. Byeongkwan practically sprinted out of the room and Sehyoon followed, quietly closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Junhee broke down into gutwrenching sobs and Donghun was at a loss about what to do. Carefully, he sat next to the leader and pulled him into a tight hug. Junhee clung to him, crying into his shoulder. Donghun rubbed his upper back gently and guided them to lay down.

“He didn’t -”

“Don’t,” Jun hiccuped, “j-just don’t.” Donghun sighed and held his boyfriend tightly, staying quiet and comforting him until he cried himself to sleep.

Junhee avoided everyone, especially Byeongkwan. Whenever the younger dancer entered the room, Junhee would leave, and he absolutely refused to discuss the argument. Donghun started sleeping with him, in part because Yuchan still wasn’t sleeping at home and in part because he was still angry at Byeongkwan (and Sehyoon for taking Byeongkwan’s side). After a week, though, he was starting to get worried.

“What are we going to do, hyung?” Yuchan asked Donghun one night when they were making dinner, “he’s barely talking or eating or sleeping anymore. We have to do something!”

“What do you want me to do, Yuchan? Make Byeongkwan suddenly not a shitty boyfriend?”

“We’re all shitty boyfriends,” Sehyoon said as he entered the kitchen with an empty bowl.

“What do you mean by that?” Donghun asked. He was still upset with the second oldest for his role in the argument.

“You two still don’t even know why Jun’s upset, do you?” the dancer said conversationally, “think about it. What actually set Jun off?”

“Byeongkwan insulting him,” Donghun said, confused about where Sehyoon was going with this.

“Sure, but what exactly did Byeongkwan insult him about?”

“Idol Class!” Yuchan said with a gasp, “with the marshmallows!”

“Okay,” Donghun said incredulously, “but what do marshmallows have to do with Jun’s personality?”

“Oh my god, how are you so stupid?” Sehyoon burst out, dropping the soapy bowl in the sink and turning around, “he’s a submissive! Park Junhee is literally one of the most submissive people I’ve ever met. How do you not see it?” He was met with a resounding silence, so he huffed and dried off his hands.

“Look, Jun may be in charge in relation to promotions, but that doesn’t mean that he’s actually comfortable taking that role all the time. I mean, do you guys ever pay attention? He always wears big, loose clothing. He doesn’t do almost anything unless he’s asked or told. He fucking sat and waited with his mouth open for me to put a marshmallow in his cheek! And sex, oh my god, sex. You two really need to learn how to _pay attention_. Jun doesn’t like to top. He doesn’t like having any modicum of authority. Hell, he doesn’t even like having his dick sucked! You’re mad at Byeongkwan and you don’t even know _why either of them are like this!_ ” Sehyoon’s chest was heaving by the end of his rant. Donghun and Yuchan were both staring at him with wide eyes.

“Sehyoon…”

“Look,” the dancer said heavily, “all I’m saying is that, yeah, Byeongkwan fucked up, but we’ve all treated Jun-ah like shit. It’s time we stop pitying ourselves for how rough things are right now and start making it up to him.” Donghun sighed and sat down at the table.

“He’s in his room. Someone go get Byeongkwan,” he said, rubbing his forehead, “we need to make a plan.” Yuchan disappeared down the hallway and returned with the second maknae in tow. It was time to fix this.

Junhee was sitting in bed, working on finishing the schedules, when the other four walked into the room. He looked up slowly, immediately looking away when he caught Byeongkwan’s eye.

“Uh, c-can I help you?” he asked, shifting nervously. The others looked among themselves nervously, “look, if you’re gonna break up with me, just do it quickly.”

“No!” Donghun said hurriedly, “we’re here to apologize.” He came over to the bed and sat down, reaching for Junhee’s hand, but the younger shied away.

“It’s been a week,” he said evasively.

“And we’re sorry it took us so long,” Sehyoon said, coming to sit on Junhee’s other side, “we just weren’t sure how best to approach it, and we thought you and Byeongkwan should have some space for a bit.” The leader sighed and shut his planner.

“Well?” he prompted when no one said anything, “say what you want and get out.”

“You’re the most dependable person in this group,” Yuchan started, “I know that I can always go to you when I’m having a problem and you’ll never judge me for anything.” The others nodded in agreement.

“We didn’t realize that you haven’t felt like you can reciprocate that with us. It’s been months and we haven’t given you a safe place to be yourself,” Sehyoon said, taking Junhee’s hand in his own, “and we’re apologizing for that. You deserve to be treated better than we’ve been treating you.”

“You shouldn’t feel ashamed of yourself for anything, Junnie,” Donghun said from his other side, “and we’re sorry that we let you think you should.” Junhee sighed and raised his gaze to Byeongkwan, who was hanging back behind Yuchan nervously.

“You’re...you’re not a sissy, or gross, or anything else I said about you,” Byeongkwan said quietly, “I should’ve never said _any_ of those things to you. I understand if you hate, but just...I’m sorry.” The leader nodded, looking down at his lap again.

“Okay,” he said, “thank you. I forgive you. You can all go now.” The other four looked among themselves. They hadn’t expected a conversation, but they had expected Junhee to at least be willing to talk.

“You...don’t believe us,” Sehyoon said slowly.

“I don’t want this to change things,” Junhee said, “and I know it’s going to, so I’d rather we all just ignore it until you guys f-forget about it.” His voice broke on the last few words.

“Baby, no,” Donghun said, “this is - this is a part of you, okay? And we love you for every single part of yourself.”

“If this is who you are, then we want to do what we can to - to help you be able to express yourself this way,” Byeongkwan spoke up bravely, “you deserve to be happy and we need to do a better job of making sure that you are.” Junhee looked up at him again and the younger man nodded subtly. The leader looked down again, his lip quivering.

“I really need a hug,” he whimpered, and immediately there were four pairs of arms surrounding him tightly. Someone pressed a kiss to his forehead and someone else pressed one to his jaw.  
“What can we do to make you feel better?” Donghun asked, his chin hooked over Junhee’s shoulder.

“Just...take care of me,” the leader replied softly, “y-you know…” He was starting to curl in on himself but Sehyoon stopped him with a hand on his waist.

“Why don’t you lay down and get comfortable?” he suggested, “Byeongkwannie and I are gonna go grab some stuff from our room, okay?” Junhee hummed and Sehyoon pulled away to let Donghun and Yuchan take over. They carefully guided him to lay down and smothered him in kisses as Byeongkwan followed Sehyoon down the hall.

“Why did I have to come if all you’re getting is lube and condoms?” the younger dancer complained.

“He may have said that he forgives us, but that doesn’t mean he’s gonna be entirely comfortable with this, especially you,” Sehyoon said as he grabbed the needed supplies out of Donghun’s nightstand, “just...don’t do anything to him unless he asks you to. Basic touches are okay but don’t actually...do anything.” Byeongkwan nodded in understanding and followed Sehyoon back to the other bedroom.  
When they got back, Junhee was laying on his side, sans shirt, gently kissing Yuchan while Donghun’s hands roamed over his bare torso from behind. Sehyoon tossed his supplies on Yuchan’s bed and took a seat near Junhee’s ankles.

“Baby, can I take your sweatpants off?” he asked and the younger man nodded shortly. Sehyoon beckoned Byeongkwan over and carefully slipped his fingers under Junhee’s waistband. He tugged them down and directed Byeongkwan’s hand to rest on the leader’s muscular thigh. Junhee gasped as he finally pulled away from Yuchan.

“I wanna suck someone off,” he said shyly. The other members looked between themselves until Donghun finally spoke up.

“Sehyoon-ah,” he said, sitting up on an elbow, “I’ve been thinking about Junnie sucking you off ever since the marshmallow thing.” The second eldest agreed and moved to switch places with Yuchan. He quickly undressed himself and kissed Junhee a few times before situating himself next to the younger’s head.

“Let me know if your neck starts to hurt, okay?” Junhee nodded. He sat up a little bit, resting against Donghun, who had moved behind him, and looked up at Sehyoon. The older man wasn’t quite fully hard but Junhee kind of liked that more. It was almost more rewarding for him to feel the effect he had on his partner. With a small smirk, he let his jaw drop open just how he had done on the radio show.

“Shit,” Sehyoon groaned as he slid into Junhee’s mouth, “you always feel so good, baby.” Junhee hummed softly, sucking gently as Sehyoon started to move in his mouth. It wasn’t long before Sehyoon was fully hard, and the others were on their way just from watching. Eventually, Junhee pulled himself off with a gasp.

“Oh _god_ , someone fuck me,” he whined.

“Who do you want?” Donghun asked. Junhee wiped his mouth and sat up a little bit, looking around at the others. Normally, his first choice was Donghun. There was just such a dominant air about the eldest that made Junhee feel most comfortable. But tonight…

“Byeongkwan,” he said. The younger looked up at him in surprise.

“A-Are you sure?” he asked, seeming shocked that he had been chosen to do anything. Junhee nodded.

“I want Hunnie’s fingers though,” he added, “Channie, why don’t you help Sehyoon out?” They rearranged themselves on the bed, with Donghun by Junhee’s knees, Byeongkwan by his waist, and the other two at the foot of the bed. Donghun got up momentarily to grab the supplies from the other bed and returned with his fingers already slicked up. Junhee was naked, not having worn underwear under his sweatpants, so the eldest was able to push his legs up easily. Byeongkwan took hold of one, running his hand over the soft skin of Junhee’s thigh.

Junhee let out a whimper when the first finger pushed into him. It didn’t hurt; it had just been a while since he’d had anything in there. Donghun moved his finger slowly, making sure Junhee was adjusted before pushing in a second finger. Junhee moaned when he did and wiggled his hips, trying to bear down on the intrusion. He yelped when Donghun’s fingers brushed over a certain spot.

“Fuck, there again,” he breathed out, catching Byeongkwan’s right hand as it roamed his stomach and dragging it up to his chest. The younger dancer got the hint and started playing with Junhee’s nipple. Donghun pushed in a third finger, which had the leader biting his lip in a moment of pain, but quickly gave way to nothing but pleasure.

“I’m ready,” Junhee gasped, “Byeongkwan-ah, c’mon.” Byeongkwan bit his lip nervously as he and Donghun traded places and he carefully manhandled his boyfriend’s legs.

“Chan-ah,” he called, “can you come hold his right leg for me? And Sehyoonnie can help Donghun-hyung. The other two maneuvered around quickly, which allowed Junhee to move more toward the middle of the bed. Yuchan took a seat on his right side, taking hold of a supple thigh, and Sehyoon wrapped himself around Donghun’s back. Byeongkwan grabbed a condom and quickly rolled it on his cock.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Byeongkwan asked again, “we can always switch.”

“Yes, Byeongkwannie, this is what I want,” Junhee said with a sigh, “I want you.” With a nod and a deep breath, Byeongkwan pushed in, making the man under him throw back his head with a moan. It had been a while since he had fucked Junhee, which made this all the better. He bottomed out and waited for his boyfriend to give the all clear.

“Fuck,” Junhee finally panted, “fucking move, oh my god, Byeongkwan.” Feeling more confident now, the younger chuckled as he pulled out to just the head and thrust back in. He set of a pace of hard thrusts and slow retreats, which sent Junhee spiraling.

“Channie, jerk him off,” Byeongkwan said suddenly, “or I might cum first and I don’t want that.” Yuchan wrapped a hand around Junhee’s cock, which was bobbing in rhythm with the movements of his body, and started stroking him in time with Byeongkwan. In response, Junhee reached a hand out blindly until he found Yuchan’s cock in order to return the favor. On his left side, Donghun and Sehyoon had switched places and the eldest was fucking the slightly-younger man’s thighs as Sehyoon fought to keep his grip on Junhee’s leg.

“Oh god, I’m gonna - oh, oh - _Byeongkwan!_ ” Junhee cried out as he came across his stomach. He clamped down hard, which had the younger man following not far behind. Next to him, Donghun was murmuring something in Sehyoon’s ear that had the rapper’s eyes rolled back in his head and cum streaking across the older man’s fist and onto Junhee’s leg.

“Hyung, I can’t cum if your hand is that tight,” Yuchan gasped, reminding Junhee that he was in the middle of jerking the youngest off. He loosened his grip and stroked Yuchan quickly until he toppled over the edge, with Donghun coincidentally cumming right after. They all collapsed in a sticky, sweaty pile as they finished, breathing heavily until they had the energy to move. Finally, Byeongkwan pulled out, which made Junhee groan, and took care of the condom.

“I’m gonna grab a washcloth, I’ll be right back,” he said before slipping out of the room. He came back and helped the others wipe themselves down. The dirty cloth got tossed with their dirty clothes and Byeongkwan slipped back into the bed.

Junhee was laying with his head on Sehyoon’s chest when Byeongkwan woke up the next morning. He himself was pressed to the leader’s back, with Donghun against his own back and Yuchan on the other side, having gotten permission from his UNB manager to stay the night. Shifting a little, Byeongkwan looked down at Junhee. He couldn’t believe that he had been so willing to hurt someone to amazing.

“I can feel you staring,” the leader mumbled softly, doing his best to not wake the others.

“I really am sorry,” Byeongkwan whispered, “I have a lot of issues with internalized homophobia and I took that out on you and that wasn’t fair.”

“You never told us,” Junhee said, turning his head slightly, “when did that start?”

“High school,” Byeongkwan said dismissively, “when I first came out, I got bullied a lot. I would get cornered in bathrooms and they would call me all sorts of names and stuff and...I guess I just wanted to prove that gay men aren’t necessarily feminine, but that isn’t true. Some are, some aren’t, but that isn’t even the point. Submissive and feminine aren’t synonymous and I’m sorry I didn’t realize that earlier.”

“It’s okay,” Junhee said, “the important thing is that we’re okay now and I’m not scared anymore. Can I...can I ask what made you finally come around though?” Byeongkwan hummed.

“Sehyoonnie pointed it out to me. At first, I wasn’t even sure what I was really even insulting, but he talked to me and kind of...showed me how you are. How this - this part of you is really, fully a part of you. I realized that it was a part of you when we met and when we got together and this entire time we’ve been dating. You didn’t suddenly become a different person just because I knew. I love you for who you are, Jun-hyung, not for what you do in the bedroom. Although that _is_ a pretty good bonus,” he added with a cheeky grin. Junhee snorted softly.

“I love you too, Byeongkwan-ah,” he murmured, “no matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who thinks Park Junhee is anything close to any sort of dominant is welcome to meet me in the pit for a fight.


End file.
